The present invention relates to a suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner, particularly to a suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner which is convenient in using by having the length of a suction pipe, which is connected to a vacuum cleaner and suctions dust and other materials into a vacuum cleaner, selected and controlled arbitrarily.
Conventional vacuum cleaners have performed cleaning by forcefully drawing out waste materials such as dust, etc. through a suction pipe by using the vacuum suction force. Suction pipes of such vacuum cleaners have had a fixed length or their constitutional elements have been composed of in the simple separation and combination method making their use by controlling the length as desired by a user according to the height of the user, location and part of cleaning, and other conditions very difficult.
In other words, the suction pipe of conventional vacuum cleaners has been composed of two to four pipe bodies in the separation and combination method so that its length may be controlled. However, the suction pipe having such separation combination structure has been disadvantageous in that it is not possible to control its length in detail in many steps, it is not possible to keep the cleaner compactly and to move after using due to the length, and subsequently, volume of the suction pipe, and other aspects.
And there have been many products supplementing the above disadvantages and enhancing more convenience so that the length of a suction pipe may be stretched or controlled arbitrarily. However, they have been disadvantageous in that their operation is unstable, they are not convenient in using due to difficulty in controlling and manipulating the length, their appearances are not very nice due to projection of the control lever, etc. as they are constructed in such a way that the length of the suction pipe may be variably controlled by manipulating the control lever, and therefore, the length of the suction pipe is controlled by manipulating the somewhat complicatedly structured control lever.
An object of the present invention is therefore to solve problems and disadvantages of the suction pipe of conventional vacuum cleaners enabling easy control of the length of the suction pipe as desired by making it relatively simple structured thus increasing convenience in using of the vacuum cleaner and raising competitiveness of the product with improved appearance. Particularly, the present device has a compact-structured control means in order to ensure convenience in using according to the manipulation of control of the length of the suction pipe to the maximum and to provide nice-looking products.